Okazaki Miyori
Miyori Okazaki is one of the heroines of Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure!, joining up midway through the series as Cure Guimauve (キュアギモーブ Kyua Gimoubu). Personality Generally, Miyori is a very happy-go-lucky person; she gives off an air of optimism and slight foolhardiness, almost as if she's deliberately trying to not act her age. She always acts cheerful towards everyone she meets, and sometimes even a little sarcastic towards her closer friends, but some say that there's something more behind her playful exterior. She also is a little bit of a klutz, and usually ends up suffering some kind of injury every other week. History First Contact : See also: Miyori's Lost Adventure Before becoming a Pretty Cure, Miyori lived a fairly normal and slow life; she had a few friends, was fairly good at her schoolwork, and was still trying to figure out just what she wanted to do with her life. One day, when walking home from classes she came across the fairy Matcha, who asked her in a panic to help him stop something called an Akumuma. She complied, not knowing exactly what would be in store for her, and she soon met two others like herself: Hinoto Anzai, the spunky Cure Torche, and Nozomi Komeiji, the spacey Cure Terre. Their fights continued on victoriously, and Miyori's spirits were lifted with each passing day, getting to know her new comrades -- until the fateful moment when the Great Dream Demon King unleashed a vicious assault on the kingdom, so strong that it resulted in the shattering of L'Étoile Royal, disappearance of La Reine and the death of her partners and their fairies. Matcha had taken her Clé and Médaillion and disappeared, and until recently both of them had been presumed dead to the kingdom as well. Moving On, But Not Letting Go Five years later, Miyori is now a student at the prestigious Seiwa University of the Arts, majoring mainly in fashion design (with a slight bent towards product design as well.) To make ends meet in the meantime, she is a part-time employee at the media entertainment store Rising☆Star, where she playfully teases her most frequent customer, 'Sumi-chan', over her constant purchases. Over time, she gets to know Momoe more as well once she becomes friends with Sumiko, as the pair end up visiting the shop more often to chat. However, when Cures Lumière and Pétille are spotted during a particularly tough fight against an Akumuma, Miyori is shocked at the revelation that they've come to attack her home -- as well as depressed, being reminded of her past failure and feeling that the same thing would happen if she tried to help out again. Afterwards, she starts putting up her cheerful act to more aggressive levels, trying to mask her own heartbreak. Back Into the Fray Unexpectedly, Matcha returns to Toyo-shinzoshima after having gotten himself lost along the way, and retrieving the Clé and Médaillion from his siblings. When he approaches Miyori for her help against the constantly-growing threat, she is stunned to find he's still alive but initially refuses, citing her age as the main factor ("an old woman like me can't be a magical girl anymore!") In reality, her fear of failure has become much stronger now that she's been put on the spot by her former partner. But when he takes her to Lumière and Pétille, who are being bested by an overly strong Akumuma, she leaps into the fray without a moment's notice and purifies the monster with little effort. Relationships Uehara Momoe -- Momoe's optimism and kindness charms Miyori when they first meet, but at first she doesn't see her as anything more than 'that girl that hangs out with Sumi-chan all the time'. Once she's outed as a Pretty Cure, Miyori starts looking at Momoe a little more critically, but later views her more as a little sister that needs to be protected. Hasegawa Sumiko -- Because Sumiko visits Rising☆Star on an almost regular basis, Miyori likes to tease her about which ikemen she's swooning over this week. However, she means well when she does so, and after she's revealed to be a Cure she also becomes a little sister figure, in a way. (The teasing doesn't let up, though.) Matcha -- Miyori has known her fairy partner the longest of the trio, and while the two of them have an irreplaceable bond they also tend to bicker and pick on one another just as easily as they help each other. Matcha likes to gloat about Guimauve's battle ability to anyone who will listen, much to her irritation. Anzai Hinoto and Komeiji Nozomi -- Miyori viewed these two as her superiors when they fought together, and the three of them would gather for burgers and chitchat about battle strategies. Unfortunately, she hadn't made much leeway in making their friendships permanent when they both died, and she still feels upset about that fact even today. Cure Guimauve "The dream of sweetness in the toughest exterior, I am Cure Guimauve!" "強外面で甘味の夢、私はキュアギモーブ！" "Tsuyo gaimen de amami no yume, atai wa Kyua Gimoubu!" Cure Guimauve (キュアギモーブ Kyua Gimoubu) is Miyori's Pretty Cure alter-ego. Transformation Matcha summons the Menthe Clé from his locket, which he beams over to Miyori. She grasps the Clé and announces "Pretty Cure, Unlock the Dream!" (プリキュア、アンロック・ザ・ドリーム！ Purikyua, anrokku za doriimu!) The Clé inserts into the Folie Médaillon and glittering mint green light pours forth, surrounding Miyori in what looks like a flurry of snow and causing her costume to materialize piece by piece. Her hair lengthens and becomes mint green, and her eyes lighten as well. Afterwards, she rings the Guimauve Clarine, then announces her speech and strikes one final pose. Attacks Apart from using her weapon, the Guimauve Clarine, in physical attacks, Guimauve also has a variety of magical attacks at her disposal: *'Pretty Cure Moelleux Blizzard' (プリキュアモワローブリザード Purikyua Mowarou Burizaado): A mint-colored ice storm that Guimauve summons from above. It has mild scratch damage physically, but serves to lower the defensive capabilities and accuracy of all enemies. *'Pretty Cure Moelleux Barrier' (プリキュアモワローバリア Purikyua Mowarou Baria): A mint-colored orb of light that surrounds the target -- either Guimauve herself, one of her partners or multiple people at once. Can be used to deflect attacks or force enemies back. *'Pretty Cure Menthe Folie Burst' (プリキュアメンタフォリバースト Purikyua Menta Fori Baasuto): The finishing attack that Guimauve uses to purify Akumuma with. *'Pretty Cure Folie Rêve Spirale' (プリキュアフォリレーブシュピラール Purikyua Fori Rebu Supiraaru): While this combination attack is used by Cures Lumière & Pétille in the present, Miyori's Lost Adventure shows that Guimauve, Torche and Terre all used it together before them. Here, it manifests as a red, yellow and mint green spiralled beam of light that instantly stuns an enemy and causes severe damage / weakening. Guimauve never participates in this attack in the present. *'Pretty Cure Grand Folie Unification' (プリキュアグランドフォリユニフィケーション Purikyua Guran Fori Unifikeeshon): A combination attack used by all three current Cures; a series of large pink, purple and mint beams that intertwine and have homing properties. The damage caused to an enemy is much greater than that of Folie Rêve Spirale, so it is only used sparingly. Appearance In normal form, Miyori has shoulder-length, messy light brown hair that she keeps in two low-tied twintails and dark green eyes hidden behind black glasses. Her clothing style varies wildly from episode to episode, but her most common outfits mostly feature skinny jeans and hooded sweatshirts, usually in pastel colors. Every so often, she will also be wearing a bandage of some sort, sometimes on her face. In the OVA, Miyori's 16-year-old self has longer, straighter hair reaching her lower back, with bangs cut straight across her forehead. Her Reika Private Academy uniform consists of an orange, yellow, green and white plaid button-down shirt, a green pleated knee-length skirt, a green neck ribbon and white knee-high socks with dark brown loafers. As Cure Guimauve, Miyori's hair is longer and a shade of light mint green with two odango buns in the back, and her eyes are a slightly darker variation of the same shade. Her uniform consists of a white strapless bodice with mint trim and white lace edges; said bodice has a mint chest bow with her Médaillon in the center, which is longer than the other girls', and mint heart-shaped buttons. She has a long white and mint skirt, and slouchy mint ankle boots; her accessories include matching wrist ruffles, lace-edged choker and angel wing hair clips with flowing ribbons. Etymology Okazaki (岡崎): "mountain" Miyori (身寄り): "relative" Guimauve: French for "marshmallow" Moelleux: French for "soft", but translated more specificially in official materials as "fluffy" Menthe: French for "mint" Trivia Category:Cures Category:Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure! Category:Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure! characters